FlameDramon
'FlameDramon '(フラメドラモン, Furamedoramon) is a Dragon/Fire Armor Mon that was introduced in Generation II. It's the "mascot" armor evolution and one of the many armor evolutions Veemon can take. FlameDramon are special Mon who are born once a Veemon or Reptile Mon become entrusted with the power of Bravery. Biology FlameDramon are tall, bipedal, Dragon-Man type Mon with an apperance very similar to the Veedra family. Like Veemon, they have blue scaled bodies, covered in flame colored attire. They also have a long metal horn, made from the Egg of Bravery, and on their hands and feet, are long, and sharp nails. Instead of having Veemon's zigzaggy tail, it has a more straight one. It also has a much more muscular body, with a white buzzle and belly. FlameDramon, in the wild, are prideful creatures. They prefer to live in Mountains, as with the other Veedra family Mon, and most live around magma and volcanoes. They tend to have a high combat ability and warrior-like tendinces, but don't like to be aggressive for no reason. They are one of the most friendiest Mon species in the universe, as they will like to assist more than attack. They seem to be omnivores, being able to eat almost anything, judging by Daisuke's FlameDramon, however, they prefer to eat meat. They usually cook their meat and often share with nearby Mon. Appearances Games FlameDramon are obtainable in the Generation II Monz games. They can be found is most mountainous regions late game, and the Megalo Volcano. They can also be obtained by giving a Veemon an Egg of Bravery, or evolving Gabumon near lava. Anime A male FlameDramon functions as the main partner to Daisuke Doi. Veemon evolves into this Mon when using the Egg of Bravery. This is also the first evolution Veemon ever took in the series, and has been his main fighting form until his main evolution line was unlocked. However, even though EXVeemon is available, FlameDramon is often picked as a "warm-up" form, used to test out the strength of the enemy. Evolutions * Chibimon - Child * ExVeemon - Champion * Veemon - Rookie * RaiDramon - Armor (w/Crest of Friendshhip) * Depthmon - Armor (w/Crest of Calmness) * Magnamon - Armor (w/Crest of Miracles) * PaleDramon - Mega (DNA w/Stingmon while Exveemon) * ImpaleDramon - Ultimate (While PaleDramon) * ImpaleDramon Fighter Mode - Ultimate/Mode Change (While ImpaleDramon) * ImpaleDramon Angel Mode - Ultra (DNA w/TriTymon while ImpaleDramon) Game Info FlameDramon functions as an early gateway into the later evolutions in the game, as it's one of the first "high" level Mon you acquire in game. Due to this, FlameDramon is a great Mon to have, as it has power that can equate to a Champion and even a low level Mega evolution. FlameDramon does begin to have a hard time when the high level Mega and higher leveled Mon come into play. Evolutions Evolves From * NeoAgumon * BlackAgumon * Bokomon * Candmon * Dracomon * Goblimon (w/Egg of Bravery) * Guilmon (w/Egg of Pride) * Hagurumon (Jogressed with Charmelemon) *Veemon (w/ or wo/ Egg of Bravery) *EXVeemon (w/ Egg of Bravery *Shoutmon Evolves to * AeroVeedramon * Cyberdramon * Dorugoramon (Jogressed with BlueAlterKabuterimon) * Lightdramon * Maijramon * MegaDramon * PailDramon (Jogressed with Stingmon, or Shadramon)